Mucociliary transport will be studied on the trachea of rat, rabbit and Octodon degus in situ following anesthesia and surgical opening of the ventral wall and in situ. Mucus samples will be removed for measurement of elasticity and viscosity. Correlation between transport and rheological properties of tracheal fluid under different conditions will be sought. Tracheal rings, explants and scrapings will be cultured in an attempt to maintain ciliary beating on differentiated, intact tissue. Cinephotomicrography of ciliary beating will be performed and the beating rate and form analyzed under different culture conditions. The object will be to understand the relationship between ciliary beating and mucus rheological properties relative to mucociliary transport.